A Birthday Surprise
by Malchik.Gei
Summary: It's Michael's birthday, and dear little Maxie wishes to give him a good gift. Warnings: YAOI Michael/Max, M rating!


This story/lemon is dedicated to my friend Michael for his birthday *hearts* , even though I'm a day late... =[  
This is a **yaoi lemon **meaning gay boy on boy sex. Don't like, don't read. Criticism is welcomed, flames are not.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade, or any brands that may be mention.  
**Summary**: It's Michael's birthday and little Maxie wants to help him celebrate :3.

* * *

"Good night, Michael," Max said lovingly as he and Michael were falling fast asleep after making love for the final time that night. "You're going to have a wonderful birthday tomorrow," Max said with a twinkle in his eye.

"G'night, Maxie. With you in it, I'm sure it'll be fantastic. Love you." Michael said as he slowly fell asleep.

"Love you too, Michael." Max purred as he feel asleep in Michael's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Throughout the night, plots are fulfilled, schemes are made, and limbs are restrained…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following morning, Michael wakes up alone, realizing that he's completely tied to the bed by silky bands, and naked, with his morning glory in all of its pride. "M-Maxie? Did you do this?" he groggily groaned.

"Yup~" Max exclaimed as he popped into the bedroom from the hall in a T-shirt that barely covered his groin, as he flew, almost skipping, to the side of the bed. "It's a part of your present!" He almost sang, straddling Michael's hip, sitting very close to Michael's erection with his bare ass. Michael let out a light moan and blushed lightly. Max rolled his hips back against his lover's swollen member, earning a deeper moan from him, while pulling his shirt over his head. "Here's another part, love." Max giggled, as he pulled a blindfold from the bedside table and gently tied over Michael's eyes, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"What're you doing, Maxie? 'Cos whatever it is, I'm starting to like it." Michael cooed. Max chuckled cutely, "And it's going to get better, love." The little blond teased, rubbing his lover's erection in his cleft. With that, he moved down lower on Michael's body, sitting, on his thighs, picking up a can of whipped cream from the table. Then spray each of Michael's nipples with the cream, he drew a line down his chest and stomach. "Oh, God…" the taller boy whispered in anticipation. Maxie then leaned down and slowly, mischievously licked the cream from his nipples, gaining lustful groans from his lover. Licking lower and lower down his stomach, to beneath his navel, Max nibbled playfully. Moving down to his lover's erection, Max lightly licked the tip, running his tongue from the base to the top of the underside. Michael let out a throaty moan, lifting his hips up closer to Max. Taking all of his lover's erection into his mouth, Max sucked harder, earning himself more moans from Michael. He then slowly pull Michael's member out of his mouth, licking his lips, and straddles his lover's waist again.

"Suck," Max commanded, holding a slightly melted Popsicle from the bedside table to Michael's mouth. With a confused look under his blindfold, Michael opened his mouth waiting for whatever Maxie had in store for him. Michael slowly took all of it in his mouth, down his throat, making Max's eyes glaze over with lust. Then, pulling the Popsicle away from Michael, Max reached his arm back and slowly pushed the frozen treat inside in his entrance. Whimpering lightly, Max pushed back against the ice cream. "Max, you're not…Oh..." Michael half-moaned, realizing what Max was doing with the Popsicle. "Please…Un-blindfold me, Maxie…" The taller of the two pleaded, needing to see his lover like this. With his unused hand, Max reached up and pulled the blindfold undone, and Michael's eyes were all over him **(A/N: with a glazed look I may add. :])**, from his lustful expression to his swollen member between his legs, and every smooth detail in between. Resting his free hand on Michael's chest, Maxie arched himself as the Popsicle hit his prostate, causing him to moan deeply. Being so aroused from this scene, Michael's erection was dripping in pre-cum, as he rolled his hips up, rubbing his erection against Maxie's. As he slowly pulled the ice cream out of himself, Max kissed his lover deeply. Then Max tossed the Popsicle in a nearby trash can, and placed his hands at each side of Michael's head, kissing deeper. Michael parted his lips slightly as Max sucked gently at his lower lip.

Shoving his tongue into Max's mouth, Michael moaned and rolled his hips up, rubbing their erections together. Whimpering lightly, Max realized he was losing the control he had over Michael. Breaking the kiss, Max sat up, and rubbed his lover's erection in his cleft. Giggling as his lover groaned lustfully, little Maxie slowly brought the tip of Michael's erection to his entrance. **(A/N: Remember kids! Lube is a must! And condoms, too, unless you and your partner are completely monogamous and are free of any STDs/STIs ^_^.) **Gasping lightly as he pressed back against Michael's erection, Max leaned down and captured his lover's lips in a bruising kiss. Max moved lower on the taller boy's erection, whimpering lightly, and kissing his lover deeper. Finally pushing all of Michael's erection inside him, Maxie began moving up and down the taller boy's member, clenching around the erection as he brought himself up on the shaft. Michael strained against the silk, letting out a throaty moan. The smaller boy broke the kiss, leaned up; placing both hands on Michael's chiseled chest, and began to move faster atop of his lover's throbbing erection. Max let out a loud moan when the taller boy's erection slammed into his prostate, as the bands around Michael's wrist slowly loosened from the strain his writhing body was putting on them. Max groaned lustfully as he rode Michael's erection faster, with his member leaking tremendous amounts of pre-cum, sliding down his shaft.

Michael, completely aroused by the sight and feeling of his lover, finally broke free of his restraints, and grasped the smaller boy's hips, flipping them over and placing himself between Max's legs. Michael then plowed into Max at an incredible pace, earning himself whimpers and loud moans of intense pleasure from the smaller boy. The taller boy then brought Max's legs to rest upon his shoulders, pinning his arms above his head, and lightly nipped at his neck. With his free hand, Michael reached between Max's legs and grasped his weeping member and began pumping furiously. The smaller boy cried out in pleasure, arching himself up towards his lover.

"Michael…I'm close, I c-can feel it-…" Max moaned as his lover slammed into him faster. Michael whispered into his lover's ear "Come for me, Maxie." This pushed the smaller boy over the edge, letting out a high cry of pleasure, Max released his seed over his lover's hand, both of their chests, and clenched tighter around Michael's swollen member. Michael saw stars with this new tightness, moaning deeper, he came with his lover, releasing deep inside of him. Collapsing on top of the smaller boy, Michael nuzzled into his lover's neck.

After several moments of cuddling, Michael cooed, "I wish everyday was my birthday, just so I can wake up to this."

Blushing deeply, Max said lightly, "Well… maybe it doesn't have to be your birthday for this kind of awakening…" Michael nipped playfully at the smaller boy's neck, "Is that a promise?" Max nodded quickly, and tilted his head back a little, whimpering quietly.

"I love you, Maxie." Michael purred into his lover's ear. Shivering lightly and cuddling into the taller boy, Maxie cooed, "I love you too, Michael. And Happy Birthday~"

* * *

A/N: So that's my second fic =O. R&R. And btw, I'm looking for a beta reader, please and thank you ^_^.

And again, Happy Birthday, Michael! (Who I dedicated this to, not the anime character :P) I love you! ^_^ *hearts*

I can't get some brackets to work and hearts =[ Message me if you know how! =D


End file.
